The Art of Deception
by ShimmeringKnight
Summary: A month after "Friends or Foes?" took place, the guys run into the chipmunk mutants again. Only this time, they seem to be working with Karai. Meanwhile, April struggles with the news that Karai is Splinter's daughter and Splinter discovers an presumed dead friend of his may be alive after all these years. 2012 cartoon
1. Chapter 1

**I have edited and finished the sequel for "Friends and Foes?" Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT or it's characters just my OCs and the plot.**

**Summary: A month after "Friends or Foes?" took place, the guys run into the girls again. Only this time, they seem to be working with Karai. Meanwhile, April struggles with the news that Karai is Splinter's daughter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Another quiet night." Leo stated worriedly.

"Well, as quiet as New York can be." Mikey clarified.

The turtles were currently on a patrol run. For the past week, they had seen no sign of their "friends" the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan.

"Where are they?" the oldest brother asked himself.

"Gee, Leo, if we knew that we wouldn't be searching for them, would we?" Raph retorted sarcastically.

"Aw, Raph." Mikey pinched the red clad's cheek. "Always full of sunshine."

"Remove your hand before I tear it off from your body." Raph threatened.

"I hate to break this up," Don interrupted, "but Foot ten o'clock."

Sure enough, right across the turtles standing in an alleyway was Karai and the Foot.

"Speak of the devil." smirked Raph. Leo rolled his eyes.

The turtles went around on the roofs of the buildings to sneak up closer to the Foot. From their vantage point, the brothers could see Karai ordering around at least five Foot ninjas. Two of them were carrying a small box, two a rather large one, and the last one trying to pick up a medium-sized one.

Their heads poked up against the ledge just in time to hear the kunoichi say, "… keep them waiting."

"What are they up to?" Mikey whispered quietly.

"Whatever it is, it probably involves whatever's in those boxes and whoever they're keeping waiting." answered Raphael just as quietly.

"It might be something big." Don added. "We haven't seen any sign of them for weeks until now."

"Well, whatever it is, we have to stop them." Leo pointed out.

"Are we gonna take them out, or are we just going to sit here?" his immediate younger brother asked.

The blue clad thought about that for a second. "Let's see where they take the boxes."

The foot ninja with the medium-sized box was finally able to carry the cardboard box. Karai and her men took off. The turtles followed the clan as quietly as they could. Soon, they were led to an old warehouse near the docks. The Foot members entered the building and start to set the boxes down. The turtles quietly neared the entrance.

The foot ninja with the medium sized box nearly dropped it as he tried to set it down carefully.

"Careful with that!" Karai snapped. "This has to go off without at hitch, got it?"

"Yeah, we got it." Raph told her as he and Leo appeared behind her. "But you don't."

From behind her, Karai heard the groans of her men being knocked out. She turned and saw Donatello and Michelangelo.

The kunoichi chuckled to herself. "If it isn't the turtles. I've missed you guys. What? No 'hello'?"

"Cut the act, Karai," started Leonardo, "what are you up to?"

"I've been hanging out with some new friends of mine, but other than that, nothing." She placed her hand on her hip.

"What's in the boxes?"

"Nothing, really."

"Donnie?"

While Leo and Karai had been talking, Don and Mike were rummaging through the different boxes.

"She's right. There's nothing in here." The purple clad terrapin said confused.

"Nothing that's considered dangerous at least."

"He's right." Mikey confirmed as he placed glasses with springy eyeballs on. "Unless this is considered dangerous."

"What's with the glasses?" Leonardo asked Karai.

"It's for fun." She answered. Her eyes looked away for a second before they focused back on the reptile. "Is there a reason you turtles followed me? Because, in case you haven't noticed, my father isn't here. So you can't try and kill him again."

"What?" a quiet voice asked shocked.

The five conscious ninjas turned and saw a figure standing farther into the building. The figure was half-hidden by the shadows surrounding it, but the swish of a peach tail and the shining, hurt, dark emerald green eyes belonging to the figure caused the turtles to recognize who it was. Especially when the moonlight illuminated its gold-colored sashes, matching belt, and matching mask.

It was Ellen – a chipmunk mutant they had made friends with almost a month ago after she and Mikey were captured and her sisters helped the turtles rescue them.

"You… you tried to kill her father?" Ellen meekly asked the turtles.

"Er, yes..." Mikey admitted approaching her, causing her to step back. "Kind of, but it's not how it sounds like." He reached out to try to get her to look at him, but before he was in reach, a shruiken flew between them embedding itself into the wall. The shruiken had a symbol of a sword on it.

"Step away from our little sister." Another familiar voice warned the orange clad. The turtles saw three more chipmunk females step out of the shadows: Abigail, Joan, and Marie. The three donned the same outfit as Ellen, but in royal blue, maroon, and silver respectively. All three wore their full-face masks like Ellen.

Abigail unsheathed her navy blue katana, her sapphire blue eyes flaring with feelings of betrayal and anger. "I'm not telling you again, get away from her."  
"Abby, wait, it's not how you think - " Leo tried to explain.

"_Abigail_. Don't try to explain, Leonardo." The female leader interrupted. "Karai here told us everything."

"'Everything'?" Donnie asked looking at the Foot kunoichi.

"Yes, like how you turtles betrayed my trust and tried to kill my father behind my back and how you learned all of this from your sensei." Karai spat. "I was foolish to believe you wouldn't try to hurt me or my father."

"That's not –" Raph began.

"What? 'Not true'?"" Joan questioned, her three-fingered hand hovered at the handles of her maroon kamas. "According to Wonder Boy here, Red, you did try to kill her dad. Who's to say you won't try that with iour/i father?"

"That's preposterous!" Don exasperated. "We wouldn't do that –"

"And why not, Donatello?" inquired Marie evenly, gray eyes hurt. "What makes hurting Karai's father any different from someone hurting your father?"

"Will you just listen to us?!" Leonardo shouted.

"Why?" asked Karai. "They know your dirty little secret, and they know you'll end up betraying their trust in the end just like you did with me."

"I didn't mean to –"

"'Didn't mean to'? You tried to electrocute at my father while he was doing business right in front of me!"

"You tried to electrocute him?!" Ellen gasped.

"No! I mean yeah, we kinda did." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's not as bad as it sounds…"

"Don't tell me, it's worse?" the gold clad took a step back. She shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears.

Mikey again reached out to her, "No, no, Ellie –"

A sword was brought down between the two mutants.

"I told you to step away from our little sister." Abby stood protectively in front of the shorter kunoichi, the katana's tip just inches away from Mikey's neck.

"Hey!" growled Raph as he marched towards them, sai in his hands. "Leave _our_ little brother _alone_!"

Joan stepped in front of his target with both kamas unsheathed. "Oh no, you don't."

"Get out of the way." His green eyes glared at the amber orbs in front him.

"No." Amber eyes glared back. Raph thrust a sais forward towards Joan, but was blocked by her kama. She sliced her weapon towards him, but he easily dodged. They had engaged in battle.

"Take it easy, Abby." Mikey brought his hands up as if he was surrendering. "I'm not going to do anything to her."

"_Abigail_ to you."

"Don't trust him, Abby." Karai warned her. "He could be lying."

"He isn't lying." Leo argued. "Mikey wouldn't do that."

"Stay out of it, Leo. You've already proven how trustful you are."

Leonardo glared at the dark-haired brunette before trying to walk over to where his baby brother was. The blue clad was stopped by the Karai's unsheathed katana.

"Let me through, Karai. I need to help Mikey."

"To get to him, you'll have to get through me." She challenged.

"Gladly." He unsheathed his two katana. "Let's get this over with." The swords had clashed.

"Oh, for Pete sake!" Donnie sighed. "I'll help him." The purple clad started to walk to Michelangelo. He was stopped by Marie. "Out of the way, May."

"Marie to you," she corrected – voice soft yet strong – her bo staff was held in her paws, "and no. If you help Michelangelo, he might end up hurting Ellie, and that's something I can't let happen."

"He's not going to hurt Ellen! He just wants to explain this misunderstanding that Karai's got you guys believing."

"'Misunderstanding'? How can trying to electrocute someone be misunderstood?"

Don grabbed the space between his eyes and sighed. "Look, just let me through, okay?"

"Can't let that happen, Donatello."

Donnie took out his bo staff and got into a fighting position. "Fine then. Have it your way."  
The sound of wood on wood joined the symphonies of metal on metal as the three fights ensued.

The multitudes of ensuing fights caused Abigail to get distracted. Mikey noticed this and was able to grab his nunchukus without fear of her chopping off his arms before he could. He kicked the sword out of the chipmunk's grip and twirled his orange weapons as he advanced towards her.

"Look, I don't want to do this." He informed her. "I just want to talk and explain what actually happened."

"And if one of us ends up hurt?" Abby shook her head. "I'm not taking that chance."

"I guess we have to do this the hard way then. But I should probably point out that I have a weapon and you don't."

Abby looked to her side at her fallen sword then glanced at Mikey. Michelangelo immediately knew what that meant and swung one nunchuck at her. She evaded the attack by ducking and rolling sideways now at Mikey's right orange clad tried again and swung at her face. She flipped backwards twice landing right next to her navy blue katana.

Just then, the unconscious Foot ninjas began stirring at the noise. When one finally figured out was going on and saw that Karai was fighting, he woke up the other four. Once they were awake, they split up and joined the fight against the turtles. One tried to help Karai.

"No, leave him." She told the Foot ninja. "He's all mine."

The ninja nodded and decided to help Marie and another Foot ninja with Donnie.  
"Should I be flattered?" asked Leo.

"Perhaps." She smirked charging at the turtle.

The fight was becoming more and more intense by the second. Suddenly, a fire alarm rang and the sprinklers turned on soaking the ninjas. Yet, they refused to pay attention to the water and noise, choosing instead to continue fighting. The sound of a fire truck approaching the warehouse finally got them to stop.

"Let's go." Karai ordered her men whilst Abigail ordered her sisters. The men and girls nodded and dispersed leaving only the turtles behind.

"Darn it!" complained Raphael. "I almost had her."

"Now's not the time, Raph." Leo pointed out. Siren lights flashed outside. "We have to go."

The three shinobi made way towards the roof entrance, until they noticed that Mikey still stood below staring at a wall.

"Mikey!" the leader shouted in a hushed whisper. "Let's go."

Light blue eyes looked up at his oldest brother before looking back at the object of his attention.

"_Mikey_!"

On a whim, the orange clad snatched the object and followed his brothers out of the building. As he and his brothers left the warehouse and hid in the water, the Foot and the chipmunks retreated towards the buildings of the city. Neither group noticing the gold clad kunoichi who stood watching them on the edge of the city on top of a building with confused emerald eyes as they returned to wherever. Ironic since she was the one who had practically started the whole fight without even lifting a finger.

"R_emember, Ellen, there are two sides to every story._" A male voice rang in her head.

"And I intend to figure out this story's sides." She whispered to herself. She turned her back on the ninjas and continued to run farther into the heart of the city.

* * *

***~Meanwhile~***

April was performing one of the basic katas which included her tessen. She was doing pretty well… in the beginning, at least. At the start of her kata, she followed through the movements and moved mechanically.

Splinter watched and noticed much mistakes in her kata. Each strike and cut had no meaning. They were clumsy and left her vulnerable. She seemed too distracted with her movements - a dangerous state to be in in a real fight.

April's mind was focused on something else - a something that made her lose her once strong connection with the weapon. It made her lose her faith in the tessen, made her lose faith in herself.

"_Karai is my daughter_."

The guys and Master Splinter seemed to believe that that huge chunk of news did not affect her. Yeah, right. That single sentence turned April's world upside-down. At least when it came to her ninja training. Her tessen was supposed to go to Splinter's daughter, who just happens to be Karai! Miwa wasn't dead. This weapon, this _gift_, was supposed to be Miwa's, er, Karai's. The fan she held in her hands belonged to someone else, it didn't belong to her! But that's not the only thing the red head realized as she mechanically continued her kata.

She was scared. She was scared that now that Splinter knew his daughter was alive, he would look at April another way. He would't look at her with fatherly pride whenever she did something right, he might look at her like… like… a mistake or at least something he has to do. Even now, Splinter and the turtles was doing his best to get Karai to realize who her true father is.

April would lose her second father, but in a way much worse than having her real father mutated or kidnapped. She would lose Splinter's love and affection. The day when the ninjistu master finally won Karai back as his daughter (and she has no doubt Splinter is capable of getting Karai back somehow), April would have to hand her tessen to Karai and watch as the yellow clad faded into Karai's shadow.

The red head stopped her kata, letting her arm go limp at her side. The weapon felt foreign in her hands.

"Is something the matter, April?" the rat master asked seeing the girl's distressed state.

"No, I'm fine." The kunoichi-in-training lied. "It's just…" her eyes trailed to the war fan, "this doesn't feel right."

"Perhaps you just need to focus more on the present and worry less on the future." The old rat advised. April mused over that for a second.

The conversation was interrupted when the turtles announced their arrival home.

"We can continue this later." Splinter told her. He stood up and walked out the dojo to greet his sons. April looked at her tessen.

* * *

**A/N: I think April might think of the news this way. Well, in my little universe anyway. Splinter most likely wouldn't treat that way.**

***~Shimmer~***


	2. Chapter 2

**The picture I used I made from Maple BannedStory. The blonde is Ellie, the redhead April, and the dark-haired female is Karai.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mikey stared at the object in his hand, trying to see if it offered him any help in his problem. He glared at the object as he examined it further.

"Staring at something won't bring you answers that easily, my son." Splinter said from behind the turtle.

The orange clad jumped and the object nearly fell from his hand. He scrambled to catch it, letting out a breath of relief when it was hidden in his hand once again.

"Master Splinter." The shortest turtle was able to spit out.

"What do you have in your hand?" the old rat asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"What, this?" the turtle glanced at his hand. "Nothing, nothing. It's not important. It's just an old shruiken."

"If it is truly 'just an old shruiken' then you would have no problem showing it to me." Splinter held out his paw.

Mikey looked at his foam green hand, then Splinter, then his hand, then back at Splinter. He let out a small sigh in defeat as he placed the shriuken in his father's paw.

"It's really nothing, Sensei," Mikey began to explain, "we were just fighting these girls, and Karai, and they left that behind. I was just wondering if it might give me a clue where to find them so I could clear up some confusion Karai caused them and… Sensei?"

Somewhere during Mikey's explanation, Master Splinter's eyes had widened at the shruiken. The shape of the sword reminded the mutated man of the kunasgi-no-tsurugi - the sword of an old Japanese legend. But that's not all it stood for in his eyes. If he remembered correctly, he had a friend in Japan who was part of the same clan that used the kunasgi-no-tsurugi as their clan symbol. A memory flashed before his eyes.

_Master Splinter, as a teenage human Hamato Yoshi, threw punches at his sparring buddy - a boy who seemed to be around his age. The boy had shaggy dark brown hair and wore the same gray training outfit as Yoshi. The belts they wore held the symbol of their respective clans: the Hamato's flower and the other clan's kunasgi-no-tsurugi._

_The boy dodged the punches with ease. His dark brown eyes shined with amusement. "Too slow, Yoshi!" the member of the Hamato clan narrowed his eyes and did a leg sweep. His friend jumped in time. "Have to be faster than that!"_

_"I thought this was the whole point of training with you. To become faster." Yoshi said as he continued with his punches and kicks. "Will you stop dodging and start fighting back?"_

_The boy flipped away from him. He pretended to think about it for a moment. _

_"Hmm… no! Where's the fun in that?"_

"Master Splinter?" Mikey's worried voice drew the old rat from his memory.

"Sensei, are you alright?"

Splinter noticed his breathing had become ragged. Calming himself, he asked his son evenly, "Where did you get this, Michelangelo?"

Baby blue eyes blinked before their owner answered. "I told you, it came from this group of kunoichis me and the rest of the guys fought."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many kunoichi did you fight?"

"Including Karai, five."

"How did the other four fight like?"

"…What do you mean?"

"How did the other kunoichi fight?" the rat asked a bit forcibly. "Did they focus more on speed? Strength? Offense? _Defense_?"

"Sensei?" Mikey squeaked.

Splinter took a breath to control himself. His tone was more calm than before. "I'm sorry, Michelangelo. Tell me, how did they fight like?"

Mikey thought for a second. "Well, those girls seemed to rely more on speed and skill than anything else. Most of them seem to like dodging and blocking and making us mess up than trying to attack us."

"Most?"

"Yeah, the only one who didn't fight on the defense as much as the others was Joan. She liked to be on the offense more."

"Do you know what their last names were?"

Mikey thought about everything he and Ellie talked about when they were captured. Neither he or she said anything about their clan or their last names.

"No, I don't."

"Do they know yours?"

"No, I don't think so unless Karai told them."

Splinter hummed in response and fingered the shruiken in his paws. "Very, well. I will be in my room."

The turtle watched as his father turn and walked away. "That was a little weird…"

* * *

Mr. Murakami hummed to himself as he threw some vegetables onto his pan. The bell to his shop rang and he turned towards the noise.

"Hello." Murakami greeted the customer.

The customer wore a black trench coat which hid most of their body and they wore a fedora. The hat combined with the popped collars of the coat hid most of the customer's face. A golden ponytail was visible in the back.

"Hello." The customer greeted back, the feminine voice indicated she was female. "Your name is Murakami', right?"

"Yes. You read the kanji in the front of my shop?"

"Yeah…" the customer walked to the counter and sat down.

"You have me at a disadvantage then," The man smiled, "for I do not know your name."

"It's Sonny."

"Well, Sonny-chan, what is it that I can do for you?"

"Well, for one, do you have anything that's pizza-related?" she grinned.  
The blind man laughed as he turned and started on her order. "Yes, pizza gyoza - which seems to grow more popular as the days pass by. The second thing?"

"What makes you assume there's a second thing?"

"Because you said 'well, for one'."

Sonny chuckled. "That's true."

"So, what is the second thing?"

"What do you know about the turtles, you know the mutated ones?"  
Murakami froze. Before he could think of a response, the door opened and someone else walked into the shop.

"Hey, Murakami-san." April greeted the restaurant owner.

"Uh, hello April-chan." Murakami greeted the red head as he nervously continued making the pizza gyoza. "How have you been?"

"Great." She smiled then handed the gray-haired man her token. Mr. Murakami felt the token and nodded, still worried about his previous customer and her question about the turtles.

The blonde customer offered her hand to April. "Hi, my name's Sonny. What's your name?"

April took the offered hand and shook, noticing that Sonny only had three fingers and a thumb and that the customer was shorter than her. It was a little odd that the other female's face was practically hidden as well as the rest of her body, but the kunoichi-in-training paid no mind to that.

"Hi, my name's April. It's nice to meet you. The red head said.

"Nice to meet you too." Murakami placed Sonny's pizza gyoza in front of her.

"Oh, yay! My order's here. Thank you, Mr. Murakami."

"You like pizza gyoza, too?" April asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't tried it, yet."

"Then go on ahead and try it! Trust me, it's pretty good." The yellow clad assured her. Murakami placed April's pizza gyoza in front of her. "Looks like my order's here, too. Thank you, Murakami-san."

"You're welcome, the both of you." The man told them.

Sonny took a bite of the gyoza and moaned in delight. "This is delicious."

"Told you it was good." smiled April. "Mr. Murakami is the best chef in all of New York."

"That reminds me, you didn't answer my question, Mr. Murakami."

Light blue eyes shine curiously. "What question?"

"Well, Mr. Murakami?" Sonny asked ignoring April.

The restaurant owner placed steamed vegetables into a pot of boiled water as he answered, "Er, nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure about that?"

"Sure about what?" the red head looked between the two of them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, April-chan." The gray-haired man assured her. He hoped he can keep her out of what was happening.

"Yeah, nothing, April." Sonny repeated. "Except Mr. Murakami claims to know nothing about your turtle friends."

April's eyes widened and her pizza gyoza froze on its path towards her mouth. She turned her head to look at the cloaked female.

"So, what do you know about them?" the blonde asked. When the yellow clad didn't say anything, Sonny told her, "Don't tell me you don't know either, because I know you do. It would really disappoint me if you lie."

_Déjà vu_. April thought. _It's like the same thing with Karai. Is there anyone that I can meet who doesn't want to destroy the guys?_

Back in reality, the cloaked female still waited for her answer.

"Uh…" April began before she threw the gyozas at Sonny's face.

The distraction allowed the red head to run out of the building. While the taller ran, the shorter wiped the food off her face and calmly paid Mr. Murakami for her meal. She thanked the blind man and told him that she would get back to him if April couldn't help her. The man attempted to stop the blonde, but she left the store before he could. The only thing he could do now was pray that April wouldn't be caught.

Meanwhile, the turtles' human-alien female friend was at least two blocks from the restaurant. She ran a few more blocks looking over the shoulder now and then to see if she was being followed. She cut a corner into an alley and pressed herself against the brick wall, breathing heavily.

"Phew, I think I lost her." She mumbled to herself.

Sonny landed next to her, placing a gloved hand on the yellow clad's mouth and jerking the redhead's right arm against her back. In a creepy old woman's voice, she spoke, "Not exactly, honey."

April started yelling, but it was being muffled by Sonny's hand. April started struggling against the hold, using her left hand to try and punch the cloaked female away. The blonde's normal voice returned. "Shh! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you."

Sonny released her hand from April's mouth. The blonde then grabbed her captive's free arm and pressed it against April's back in the same fashion as her right arm.

"Yeah, because pushing my arms against my back is definitely not hurting me." April retorted sarcastically.

"Before I let you go, promise you'll hear me out before you start that goose chase again."

"And what makes you think that I'll listen to you?"

"I just want to know, can I trust Mikey?"

That question was the last thing April expected to hear. In her shock she stopped struggling. "What?"  
The shorter released April to allow the redhead to look at her.

"Can I trust Michelangelo and his brothers?" Sonny reiterated, face still hidden.

"Are they good guys? Why did they try to kill Karai's father?"

Light blue eyes examined the shorter searching for any sign that the blonde was playing her. Despite the hidden body, nothing told April that Sonny was trying to deceive her. Yet the yellow clad still stayed on her guard. Maybe Sonny's face could offer her some clue? "Why don't you show your face?"

Sonny chuckled. "Because if I did, I'd end up either in the hands of the government or again trapped with Frost, but this time without someone to talk to." she paused. "Though, if it'll get you to answer my questions, I'll show you it. You're used to seeing mutants, aren't you?"

"You're a mutant?" Realization dawned on the taller's face. "So that's why…" She looked behind her. It would probably be a risk for the turtles if she talked about them. The red head pulled the blonde farther into the alleyway, making sure they were visible, but won't be heard. "Who exactly are you? What do you mean 'trapped with Frost' and what does Mikey have to do with it? How do you know Karai and the turtles? Prove you've been mutated."

Sighing, Sonny stepped further back into the alley. She took a glance at the street to ensure that no one was paying attention their conversation, then grabbed her hat. She took it off for a few seconds allowing April to see her face before putting it back on and hiding it once again.

Nonetheless, April was able to see the peach fur on Sonny's face and the light brown stripe that ran down from the center of the mutant's forehead down the bridge of her triangler pink nose. A strand of bright golden hair fell in the center of her forehead. Dark emerald green eyes were filled with inner conflict – honest and innocent.

Sonny stood for a moment before allowing April to see her green eyes again as she answered another of the human hybrid's questions. Imitating James Bond, she said, "My name's not 'Sonny'. It's Tsurugi, Tsurugi Ellen," her voice returned to normal, "or Ellen Tsurugi in the American order of first name, last name."

Ellen recounted her friendship with Mikey, or at least what she thought was a friendship. She told April how she didn't know whether Mikey was being sincere or if he was just messing with her to earn her trust. She also told the human about Karai and how the kunoichi told her and her sisters how the guys would just betray their trust and how the turtles tried to kill her father.

"How do you know about me, then, if the guys never told you?" April asked.

"I remembered that Karai mentioned you before and Mr. Murakami. She said something about you two being friends with the turtles and I thought, who better to get some answers from then a friend? Besides the turtles themselves, that is. Will you please help me?"

"I'm still not sure. If you turn out to be lying, the turtles could end up getting hurt. I don't want to risk that. I'm going to need to think about this."

"Take your time. If you decide to help me, I'll be waiting close by the movie theatre near Mr. Murkami's noodle shop tonight."  
April took a moment to consider this. "Okay, fine. But if I don't show up, don't try to approach me ever again. Deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands.

* * *

Karai walked down towards her father and bowed down.

"Are you sure that this plan of yours will work?" Shredder asked his daughter.

"Positive." The kunoichi smirked.

"You haven't encountered any problems?"

"There may be a problem with the youngest chipmunk, but I wouldn't worry about it. I have the other three wrapped around my little finger. Tonight, I shall set the next phase in action and we can say good-bye to the turtles forever and find Splinter.

"You are too confident, Karai, it only takes one mistake for a plan to fail. I wouldn't want this 'friendship' of yours to end up a waste of our valuable time.

"Trust me. They'll never see it coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to refer to April as a hybrid rather than a mutant since she was born from two different species mutant isn't the offspring of two different species. Such as the turtles, Splinter, Rahzar, Fishface, and my girls who were mutated, but not born as such.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun was just starting to fall from the New York sky. Darkness began to blanket the city cloaking the hidden yet well-known evils that lurked within. Soon it became dark enough for four good forces to fight these evils when they come across them. It was also time for a certain redhead to decide whether or not she should meet up with a certain mutant.

"Let's go!" Leo ordered his brothers grabbing his dual katanas. Before the four brothers left on their evening patrol, April walked into the lair. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael told her good-bye as they passed her. Donatello on the other hand…

"Hey April, what are you doing here?" Donnie asked as he stopped in front of her. He noticed that she seemed deep in thought. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I just need to talk to Splinter about something. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, but if you need help, don't hesitate to ask. I - we're here for you."

"Thanks, Don." The purple-banded reptile gave her a slight smile before rushing after his brothers.

"April, I hear you wish to speak to me?" Splinter asked her as he entered the main room (er, living room?).

"Yes, Master Splinter. I need your advice on this thing I came across with." At Splinter's inquiring expression, April added, "It could possibly hurt or help the turtles if I don't choose wisely."

The ninja master nodded and walked towards the dojo. April took that as her cue to follow him.

* * *

"What is it you need my help on, April?" Splinter asked the young kunoichi.

April took a moment to figure out how to word her question carefully, just in case Splinter would get angry that she would even ask such a thing.

"Okay, so here's the thing," the red head began, "I have this… friend who has this friend who met someone that was an enemy to her friend. Except my friend's friend isn't exactly sure if my friend's enemy is exactly her enemy. My friend's enemy claims to be good and that she has bad information about my friend so that she thinks my friend is bad. So my friend's friend thinks that maybe she should give my friend's 'enemy' a chance and straighten things out. That way, _maybe_ just maybe, the two won't be enemies anymore then my friend and my friend's friend can have new allies, er, friends. But my friend's friend is afraid that maybe my friend's enemy is just tricking her so she could get the upper hand against my friend and destroy them!" She stuttered and quickly rushed through the last part. "I mean him, I mean the turtles – I mean her!"

Splinter sat there with a stoic expression on his face as he tried to understand what kunoichi-in-training just said. Finally, he said, "What?"

April smiled nervously.

"Why don't you try that again, but this time try making a little more sense and telling the truth." The rat sensei told her.

She let out a sigh and tried again – this time trying a more… direct approach. "The truth is I kind of ran into someone, someone who knows about the turtles and might be against them. They said they wanted to trust the turtles, but didn't know if they could."

The mutant man tensed. "Was it Karai? Did they try to hurt you?"

"No! No. It wasn't Karai and she didn't try to hurt me."

"She?" Splinter racked his brain trying to remember any female enemies of his sons. Aside from Karai, he couldn't think of any and he was sure that the Kraang were males, at least that's what he thinks they are.

Wait a second…. He remembered the conversation he had with Michelangelo about the four kunoichi the four brothers fought. His light brown eyes widened. "Was this person a ninja as well?"

"I'm not 100% sure, but it seems more than likely that she was also a kunoichi."

"What did she say her name was?" Surely, after all these years, his old friend couldn't be –

"She said it was Ellen, Tsurugi Ellen." He is! The Tsurugi clan didn't end in the hospital after all.

"Did this Ellen say anything else?"

"Well, she told me how Karai told her and her sisters how the guys tried to kill their father and how the guys shouldn't be trusted." Sisters? Must be the other three kunoichis Mikey talked about. "She wasn't sure that was true since, according to her, she spoke with Mikey before while they were kidnapped or something and that she thinks Mikey can be trusted. She isn't sure and asked me for my help since I'm closest to the turtles, but I'm not sure if I should if it turns out it's just a trap."

Pushing aside the fact that his four 'honest' sons didn't tell him about Mikey getting kidnapped, Yoshi addressed the issue at hand. "I believe you should speak with this Ellen. It is better to give people the benefit of the doubt." April smiled as if receiving the advice she hoped for.

"Thanks for your help, Master Splinter." She stood up and started to leave the dojo.

At the sound of his voice, she stopped for a second. "But in case it is a trap, I advise you to bring some back-up."

"Don't worry, Sensei, I'll get Casey to come with me plus I'll have my tessen just in case." The young kunoichi reassured the old ninjistu master. Splinter went back to his room and took out the shruiken he confiscated from Mikey earlier. He stared at the kunasgi-no-tsurugi symbol.

_Loud cheers and whoops could be heard inside the building a young Hamato Yoshi stood in front of. The Hamato clan member wore a hakammashita – a dark blue kimono under a brown hakama. The young man looked into the building uncomfortably, unsure whether or not he should step inside. Just as he was about to make the decision to leave and go home, the doors burst open revealing a man his age howling to the moon with a pink lampshade on his head. _ _The man wore a navy blue suit and Yoshi realized it was his friend and a member of the Tsurugi clan. _

_When the navy blue clad noticed the brown clad standing there, the man smiled, "Yoshi!" He noticed the lampshade on his head and placed it on the head of a random pedestrian. "What are you still doing out here?"_

_"I'm-I'm not sure if I should go in." Yoshi convinced to his friend. "I mean, it's so noisy in there and I doubt I'll fit in."_

_"What's this?" dark brown eyes shining. "The fearless Hamato Yoshi afraid to embark on some fun?" A hearty laugh filled the air as the man sauntered over the shorter and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, it's our Seijin no Hi – our Coming of Age Day! Even Saki's having fun and you know how he is. Just unwind for one day." the navy blue clad smirked remembering he had something else to persuade Yoshi. "Plus Tang Shen will be there."_

_At discovering this, Yoshi agreed. "Fine. But only for half an hour."_

_"That's the spirit!" The taller led them into the building. "Who knows? Perhaps this is the night where you'll win her heart and the two of you will start a family and grow old together."_

_Yoshi blushed, but countered with, "And perhaps you'll find a girl of your own."_

_"Ha! Yeah, right. I like being a bachelor and I definitely don't want any kids to getting rid of my carefree life. Kids are a drag, especially daughters."_

_Yoshi thought about the last statement. "I don't know. Children are wonderful miracles and having a daughter wouldn't be so bad."_

_"If you say so."_

Splinter rubbed the symbol on the shruiken. He thought of the kunoichi April told him about. "If you _are_ alive, then you certainly have changed."

* * *

April walked in front of the movie theater trying to look as inconspicuously as possible, but failing at hiding the obvious way she kept looking for someone. Thankfully, there was nobody around that would question her behavior. Then again, it was New York.

"Just walking around, by myself, looking for no one in particular." The red head spoke out loud.

"You have got to be kidding me." Casey mumbled under his breath, his mask muffling his voice. He stood on the roof of the building directly across the movie theater. Close, but not too close to alert others of his presence. "Can you be any more obvious?"

"Yup. Just me, no one else." The hybrid girl continued.

"What are you doing?" a voice popped up from behind her.

Turning, she saw Ellie standing without a trench coat clad in a black suit with a gold belt and two gold sashes across her chest forming an 'x'. The outfit the blonde wore reminded the alien-human hybrid of a military outfit. The mutant's face was completely visible as well as two folded fans by her sides. April guessed the fans were tessens like the one she had.

"Oh! Uh, I-I just waiting for you to show up." She stammered. She noticed the mutant's back faced the building Casey was on top of.

Ellen tilted her head slightly to the side and her pink nosed scrunched up slightly. "If you say so." Her face shone brightly as she moved past April's previous strange behavior. "So I take it you'll help me?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to."

"Great!" The chipmunk clasped her hands together. "Let's talk on the roof."

"What? Why?"

"I don't plan on being dissected anytime soon, thank you very much. I like my insides right where they are, _inside_."

"Right. Being a mutant and all…" _At least one who looks obvious,_ the redhead added. April took a quick glance to the building behind Ellie. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"I really hope Red knows what she's doing." Casey murmured as he watched the two females climb up the building in front of him.

* * *

**_*~With the Turtles~*_**

"You sure they went this way?" Raph asked his older brother as the four of them hopped building after building on Leo's lead.

"Yes, I'm sure!" the blue clad responded.

"Ninjas in New York are not exactly common occurrences, Raph."

"Except for us, like every single day of our lives." Mikey pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

"Guys, Foot 12 o'clock." Donnie pointed out. Wow, Donnie's been observant lately. "More specifically Karai and the chipmunk girls."

Sure enough, in the building below them stood Karai and three of the female mutants.

"Wait, someone's not there with them." Mikey figured out. His baby blues eyes squinted as he discovered the person meeting. "Ellie's not there!"

"She had gold sashes on and two tessens right?" Raph asked.

"Yeah." Mikey stared at the four girls below them. "Why isn't she with them?"

"Shh!" Leo hushed him. "They're talking about something."

* * *

"Ugh! She's not here!" Jo growled kicking one of the building's pipes.

Her mask was off revealing her creamy peach stripe running down the bridge of her triangular pink nose and had auburn fur bringing out her amber eyes. Her dark red hair was tied into a fishtail reaching the end of her neck and her bangs swerved to the left falling just above her eyes.

"Jo, calm down." Abby told her oldest sister from May's side. "She's bound to show up sometime."

Abby also had her mask off. She had tan fur and a peach stripe running down the bridge of her triangular pink nose. Her jet black hair was tied into a single thin braid falling the same length as the red head. Her bangs were parted framing her face like the top half of a heart.

"Ellen is missing and we have no clue where she is and if she's okay!" the red head yelled at her leader. "So, do NOT tell me to calm down, Abigail, or I will pour liquid nitrogen down your throat when we get back home!"

The taller rolled her sapphire eyes and ignored the threat apparently used to it. "Any ideas, May?"

The taller chipmunk also had her mask off. She had a light brown stripe running down the bridge of her triangular pink nose. She had chestnut brown hair tied into a small low bun with parted bangs.

The silver clad shrugged her head. "I'm not really sure. New York City has about 468 square miles add the fact that Ellie is still inexperienced in the outside world which means there's about a 0.21% chance that we're near her."

Abby groaned. "Great."

"You girls are looking at this the wrong way." Karai spoke up walking between the two calmer chipmunks. "Think about it, when was the last time you saw her?"

"When we ran into the turtles." May realized. "Da vinci's notebook! Do you know what that means?"

"No, but please enlighten us." The dark-haired (and human) beauty said.

"Either the turtles kidnapped her, which I doubt, or Ellie probably went looking for them or someone who could help her out with the turtles."

"How do you figure?"

May twiddled her fingers, previous confidence dwindling. "She was kind of talking about them almost all the time the last several weeks," she looked at her siblings, "remember?"

"No." Jo answered searching for an object to take out her frustrations on.

"Not really." Abby shrugged. "Ever since you hooked that TV up, I just remember her constant, slightly annoying impressions."

"Well, she did at least when she was helpingme." The gray-eyed girl said.

"So you're telling me, she still trusts them?" Karai asked slightly frustrated, but refused to show it.

Abby looked at Karai suspiciously. "Something wrong, Karai?"

"No. I'm just really worried about Ellie – "

"Ellen." Jo corrected.

"Ellen." Karai repeated. "If she thinks the turtles can be trusted and then meets up with one of them, she'll get hurt by them or worse. And if it turns out she's kidnapped –" Karai shook her head worriedly. "We need to find her as soon as possible."

Luckily for the Foot member, the female mutants seemed to buy her act.

"Right. Let's go!" Abby ordered. The four of them raced off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy the last few days...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"We'll do this, this way." Ellie told April. "I tell something about myself and you tell something about yourself. BUT we do not disclose any information that would prove a threat on our respective friends or family."

"Okay, that seems... safe." the redhead nodded. "Who goes first?"

"I'll go first. You ask me a question and I'll answer." they were in the alley by now. The hybrid thought about what to ask for a second.

"So, exactly how are you friends with Karai?" April asked the blonde as the two made their way to the rooftop.

The blonde traveled up the fire escapes in an extravagant manner almost as if she was a gymnast. "My sisters and I met her after they, and the turtles, saved me and Mikey."

The two arrived on the roof. "It started like this..."

The mutant told April how while she and her sisters were heading back home, they sensed someone following them. It turned out to be Karai. The four of them were very suspicious of her and kept on their guards as the spoke to the human. Karai was able to get them to relax their defensive states just enough to get them to hear her out. The kunoichi didn't try to attack them and as she spoke, the chipmunks began to drop their defensive stance altogether, but they still remained tense. Karai complimented the mutants and seemed to charm them. The human was able to convince them to meet up with her again and again until they eventually became friends. Karai brought up the turtles on multiple occasions highlighting them in the the possible to weaken any and all trust the girls had for the reptiles.

"Then last night we ran into the turtles and our suspicions were confirmed." Ellie concluded. "Or at least, it seemed to be."

"What, you don't believe her?"

"Not exactly, but I'd rather hear both sides of the story before deciding on which side to listen to." the blonde shook her head. "Anyways, it's your turn."

* * *

_***~With the**** Turtles~***_

The turtles watched as Karai and the chipmunks left searching for Ellie. As soon as the four kunoichi were out of ear-shot, the turtles began discussing the new piece of information with each other.

"Did you hear that?" Mikey asked his brothers, blue eyes shining with hope. "Ellie thinks we can be trusted!"

"So what? The others don't seem to think so." Raph countered. Actually, from what he seen it looks more likely that the other mutant chipmunks would side with Karai in a fight. It seemed like they trusted her more than the turtles.

"Something fishy is going on." Leo mused.

"Yeah, I mean did you see how Karai reacted when it was hinted that Ellen might not hate us?" Donnie asked his leader.

"She doesn't hate us." Mikey stated like he knew it was a fact. "And she might trust us."

"You don't even know her that well."

"Still doesn't mean she hates us."

"Whatever." Raph interrupted the two and turned to his older brother. "What does this all mean, then?"

"It means," the blue clad started, "that we can have a chance to convince the chipmunks that they can't trust Karai and sever their trust in her."

"What are we waiting for? The less allies the Foot have, the better."

"We should probably start by looking for the weakest member of the group and persuading her. In this case it's Ellen." Donnie informed them.

"'Weakest member'?" Mikey asked a bit confused.

"The one who can be influenced the most." the purple clad clarified.

"Alright guys, let's split up and look for a mutant chipmunk in New York with a gold and black outfit." Leo ordered. "Wow, that's a weird sentence."

"She shouldn't be too hard to find, right?" Raph pointed out.

The other three nodded and the brothers split up making sure that they had their tPhones on.

* * *

_***~With April~***_

"... then Donnie came to my side and stopped Karai's sword from slicing my head off!" April exclaimed, her latest anecdote coming to an end. "I thought I was a goner, but he saved me. Mikey, Raph, and Leo came soon after him and helped protect me from the Kraang's ultimate weapon and Karai."

She and Ellie stood on the roof of the movie theater. The roof had some raised pipes scattered across the surface as well as a raised entrance to enter the movie theater. While the red head spoke, they walked around the roof with the blonde walking on the ledges like a tightrope walker.

"They really did all that?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. They are amazing ninjas and even better friends. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a damsel in distress or anything. I can handle myself. In fact, I helped them save my butt by using my tessen." The kunoichi-in-training remarked proudly.

The gold clad flipped off the edge to stand in front of the human.

Excitedly, she asked, "You have a tessen?"

April nodded.

Ellen took out her dual tessens and unfolded them showing the golden yellow flower pattern against the black background on it. "These are mine. Can I see yours?"

The hybrid thought about it for a few seconds. So far nothing about Ellen has given the kunoichi-in-training any warning signs and the red-head's instincts are top notched.

"Sure, but give it back as soon as you're done." The yellow clad handed the mutant her tessen while the chipmunk gave the human her dual ones.

The emerald-eyed female calmly walked to the middle of the roof, brought her feet together, and stood straight. Taking a breath, she brought the black tessen to the front of her chest, making sure her arms were slightly bent but mainly straight. Once her wrists were close to each other, she quickly brought them back to her sides, twisting her head to the left. She calmly brought her arms up to be level with her shoulders. She bent her arms, brought them together, and slowly pushed her palms forward to the left. She brought her right leg forward as she allowed her body to fall forwards as her right arm (which held the tessen) slid over her left and was brought back. Her right arm was held behind her with the tessen facing up while her left arm was raised into the air and her left leg stepped behind her right. Both arms pointed to the right once her body caught up to the stance. Her left leg and left arm were brought back making her body form an 'x'. Her right leg stepped behind her left as her right hand followed unfolding the tessen and her left leg was bent and her left arm brought behind.

Ellen swung the tessen to her right as her right leg returned to its previous position. Using the momentum from her leg, she spun around once, slicing the tessen downwards as her left hand spun a circle high above her head and then stayed near her stomach as she stepped forward to the side with her left foot. Her tessen-wielding hand glided above her head as she used her right foot to spin to the side once. Once she faced the side, her right foot side-stepped while her left leg bent and her arms rose to her shoulders. Her right arm sharply brought the tessen to the upwards position. Ellie paused for a second before bring her right leg back up and swung the unfolded tessen in front of her leg in a downwards position. The gold clad took two long steps forward as she folded the tessen and took a strike forward on the second step. Her right leg stepped back and she took another strike with the tessen forward and then to the side as her left leg was brought back. Her quick movements slowed for a second as her body formed an 'x' again.

Then, with a quick flick of her wrist, Ellie unfolded the fan upwards, slightly raised her left leg, and brought her left arm behind her back. She paused for a moment. Then she took a step forward, the tessen following her right arm in a downward position when she rose both arms to her shoulders again. Her body fell forward when her right leg rose to take a step forward. Before her foot touched the ground again, the tessen-wielding arm rose above her head with the tessen still in the downward position. Once her foot touched the ground, her right leg was brought right behind and her arms were raised above her head. The mutant chipmunk sharply took a downwards strike with the position as her legs bent to give the strike more strength and her left arm held behind her to give her balance.

She continued her little kata for a few seconds until she reached the end.

April's blue eyes widened. "Whoa, that was… beautiful."

"Thanks. You can have your tessen back." The mutant exchanged the human's tessen for her own yellow and black one.

"Thanks."

"It's really beautiful, you know?" the blonde told April.

"Thanks." Her voice became softer. "Too bad it won't be mine for much longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" The human teenager didn't notice she spoke that part out loud. "Oh, um, it's nothing."

"C'mon dear, tell Auntie Ellen what's the matter." The chipmunk told her in an impersonation of Mrs. Doubtfire.

April eyed her curiously. "Let's just say this wasn't meant to be mine in the first place. The original owner was thought to be dead, but now that she's alive, this will be hers soon."

"But if she's alive, then why do you still have it?"

"She doesn't exactly know who she really is." April walked to the ledge and sat down. "But it's only a matter of time before my Sensei gets her to realize who she is. Then he can give her _her_ tessen."

"But if that's true, wouldn't he have already taken the tessen away from you?" April stayed silent. The mutant walked to the human and sat down beside her. "Or is that not the real reason you're upset?" The redhead tensed. "Why are you upset?"

"Nothing! It's just – it's none of your business."

"Sometimes talking about it, even to a complete stranger, can make someone feel better. As long as the stranger isn't threatening. Am I threatening to you? If I am, I'm really sorry, I don't mean to. You seem like a cool girl. I'm not sure why Karai wouldn't like you other than the fact you're friends with the turtles. Then again -"

"Please stop talking." April interrupted. "You're starting to ramble."

Nevertheless, the redhead thought about the other's words. It would feel a lot better just getting it off her chest...

The yellow clad eyed the shorter next to her before sighing. She told the mutant about Karai and Master Splinter – never once revealing their true names – and talked about how she felt about the situation.

"Once his true daughter comes back, I'll be pushed back to the background. I'll be overlooked and my sensei won't pay much attention to me anymore. He's like a second father to me. I've already lost my actual father like two times, but my dad never stopped loving me. Losing my second father emotionally, I can't even imagine how I'll react."

Silence.

Then, "'I'd'."

"Huh?" April asked dumbly.

"'I'd'." Ellen repeated. "You said, 'I can't imagine how I'll react' when you should've said 'I can't imagine how _I'd_ react'. You know, _if_ that happens."

"I'm not following."

"From the way you talked about your sensei and how it seems like your sensei treats you, it doesn't seem like he'd lose any love for you even after he gets his daughter back. I can't speak for him personally, but a heart is endless, it has room for all those it loves."

Before April could reply to that, Ellie's left ear twitched and she stood up quickly unfolding her tessens.

"What's the matter?" the redhead asked.

Instead of answering, the gold clad threw one of her tessen behind the raised movie theater entrance. An 'ow' was heard and a black clothed teenage boy was seen from the side.

Upon sight, April knew immediately who it was.

"Casey?"

* * *

**The thing Ellie was doing can be seen here (type in YouTube dot com first then add this): watch?v= 10bGBQREyOk&list= WL7E971D351F07DA05**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to update! DX I'm so sorry! On with the story:  
**

**Oh, what Ellie does is based off what this group of girls thought of this guy in sixth grade because of his name. The guy was an adult, the girls were sixth graders like me. I'm no longer in sixth grade... Imma shut up now.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Casey?" April's voice rang through the air. She scrambled to her feet. Ellie stood protectively in front of her.

"That thing really packs a punch." Casey mumbled getting up to his feet. He picked up a fallen hockey stick and his mask.

"Wait, 'Casey'?" Ellie dropped her defensive stance and began giggling like a child.

"Yeah?" the human male noticed the mutant's state. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just, well, Casey's more of a girl's name." The chipmunk chuckled. Well, isn't she just a little bit immature.

"That's not true! Casey can be a very manly name." Apparently, so is Casey.

"Sure… and all that make-up on your face is extremely manly." Ellie went over to Casey to retrieve her tessen.

Just because April was starting to trust the mutant didn't mean that Casey did. He immediately took up a defensive position. When the humanoid came closer, however, he was shocked at her appearance. Chipmunk ears and nose, fur, a stripe running down the bridge of her nose... She looked so familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Casey asked the blonde.

The chipmunk folded her tessen and placed it back on her belt. She shook her head. "Don't think so."

"Weird…" Casey mumbled to himself. A faint memory tugged at his head, but at the moment, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't place the reason why Ellen looked so familiar. He mentally shook his head. That didn't matter right now. What did matter was keeping April safe from this mutant.

"Casey, I thought you were going to stay away unless I was in trouble." April pointed out bringing the young man away from his thoughts.

"I was, but then I got bored." The teen shrugged. He twirled his hockey stick a few times. "I decided things might be more interesting if I got closer."

"Wait, April, you knew he was watching us?" Ellie asked confused.

"Yes, but he wasn't supposed to come unless I was in danger." The red head answered quickly to make sure the mutant didn't get the wrong idea. "You know, in case you were planning an ambush or something like that."

Emerald eyes blinked, understanding gracing her face. "I guess I can understand that."

The blue-eyed female let out a relieved sigh. The mutant was so close to trusting them that the hybrid was worried that Casey making himself known had just destroyed all of her progress.

"That's good."

"Not that this isn't interesting," Casey intervened placing his hockey stick back in his bag, "but are you two done with whatever you were going to talk about. No offense, but I'd like to be knocking heads right now than listening to gossip."

"Aw nuts!" Ellie complained face-palming as Jones had reminded her. "I almost forgot the reason why I even wanted to talk to you!"

The redhead took a moment to decipher her words before realizing, "Oh, right. The turtles… Karai… The turtles trying to electrocute Karai's father... The whole situation between them and you."

"So?" the gold clad asked eagerly. "I know from what you told me from earlier stories that she seems bad, but what happened that day with the turtles and her father?"

April took a second to remember what Donnie told her about that day. She began to tell the tale about the guys teaming up with Kara and Shredder. She also told of the reasons behind the attack. Casey, knowing the story from Raph, added sound effects and side comments as she told the story. In the human's words, the effects added drama and suspense. Besides, it wasn't as if the chipmunk was raising any objections.

"And that is what happened that day." The yellow clad concluded. "And also why the guys tried to do what they did to Karai's dad."

"Yup. Shredder wouldn't hesitate to bring the guys down. At the moment, it seemed like their best chance against him." The black and grey clad added.

April rolled her eyes. "You weren't there at the time, Jones."

"Still, I'm here now, O'Neil. Pretty sure I can figure out how they were feeling." a teasing smirk was plastered on Casey's face. April playfully glared at him.

Oblivious to the duo's bantering; Ellen walked to the edge and sat down. She rested her head on her knees. April noticed the chipmunk's sudden departure and walked to the young girl to help her through this new piece of information. After internally debating with himself, Casey walked closer to the pair of kunoichi if only to ensure April's safety in case the mutant decides to attack. He sat on the other side of the hybrid.

"Is something wrong?" April asked. The blonde shook her head, "You sure? 'Cause sometimes talking about it, even to a complete stranger, can make someone feel better." She repeated Ellen's words to her.

The blonde shrugged, eyes looking down into the alleyway below their dangling feet. "It's nothing bad. It's just… Now I'm even more confused." The female paused, turning to look at the hybrid. "Don't get me wrong, it does seem like Shredder's a bad dude and all, but I'm not so convinced about Karai."

"You and two good friends of mine seem to think same thing about her." April thought of Splinter and Leo.

"Well, what do you two think of her?" Emerald eyes met light blue orbs and warm brown eyes.

"She's bad." Casey immediately replied. "She's a very bad person and really unreliable."

Unlike the older teenager and past opinions of Karai, April decided to actually put a lot of thought of her opinion of Karai. After all, the Foot ninja _was_ Splinter's biological daughter and she may end up teaming up with the turtles one day, and in turn team up with April. The kunoichi-in-training tried to form an opinion without the fear that Karai will take her place in the Hamato family and without the fact that the experienced kunoichi lived all of her life believing she is Shredder's daughter. The redhead carefully analyzed every experience she ever had with the human girl. Sure, most involved Karai kidnapping April, trying to kill her, or doing something against the turtles as revenge for Karai's fallen mother, but the Foot member was oblivious to the truth. Perhaps if she knew, then Karai wouldn't be as bad as she is now.

"I think she could be good, but from the way the guys talk about her and how she treated me and them in the past, she's still a pretty bad person. Maybe if she wasn't as loyal to Shredder as she is now, she could be a good person. But I don't think that will happen any time soon."

Ellen nodded as if she was expecting that answer. "I thought so." Silence, then, "Aw, nuts!" the mutant quickly rose to her feet.

"What? What's wrong?" Casey asked.

She glanced at him. "I've got to find my sisters!" With that the gold clad took off running with no further explanation. "Thanks, April!"

The redhead waved good-bye to the blonde.

It was just April and Casey now.

Awkward silence passed.

"So… Mind if I walk you home?" Casey asked. Before April could get the wrong idea, he added, "I don't think Splinter, or Donnie for that matter, would forgive me if something happens to you because of me."

April countered, "Here's a better idea, how about I walk _you_ home."

"The guy's supposed to walk the girl home." April gave him a look. "Okay, fine. Have it your way; I'll be the girl tonight." Casey cleared his throat. He tried his best to impersonate a cute, innocent expression then batted his eyes. In a falsetto voice, he asked, "Aren't I adorable?"

Slightly amused, April patted his face. "Sure, Jones. Sure."

* * *

**_*~Ellie~*_**

Ellie kept jumping from building and building for any sign of her sisters. She had to find them and fast! If she remembered correctly from talking with Abby, Karai seemed to be -

Due to her not paying attention to where she was going, Ellen crashed into a brownish-green figure as she jumped over towards the next rooftop. No... 'crash' wasn't the right verb, more like 'head-butted'.

"Ow." The chipmunk mumbled rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes, she noticed her vision was blurry.

"Are you okay?" A leaf-green blob appeared at her left. This blob had a flash of blue and brown on it.

"I might have a slight concussion, but I'll live." In retrospect, perhaps she should've worn her mask or at least looked where she was going.

The greenish-brown blob she crashed into groaned. "I'm fine, too, thanks for asking."

Her vision started to clear as a blurred foam green hand offered help up. She took the offered hand and was pulled up by the foam green blob. Her brain finally began to connect the blobs, er, dots.

Her ears and tail perked up. "Wait, it's you guys."

"Before you start running or attacking, just hear us out." Mikey told her refusing to let go of her paw until he was sure she wouldn't run away. What good would looking for her do if she wouldn't hear them out? "What happened with the thing and Karai's dad is not how it seems, promise. Well, it is, it's just not as bad." the orange clad thought for a second. "Okay, maybe it's bad, but you have to hear our side of the story."

"You can let go. I promise I won't run away." the blonde assured him. The freckled turtle warily let her go almost as if afraid she'd disappear as soon as his hand left her paw.

"It's a simple misunderstanding." Donnie added, now on his feet. "Technically, that is what we were trying to do, but we have a justified reason behind it. I'm sure you'll agree once you hear it from our side."

"I already understand. A-" Ellie cut herself off. "Some good people told me."

"And who told you?" Raph asked eying her suspiciously. "Karai? Shredder?"

"No, and I don't think they'd like it if I told you." she began backing off slightly. "Anyways, nice seeing you and all, but can you let me go soon? I have to go find my sisters before they –"

"There you are!" a familiar voice shouted.

Shortly after the voice spoke, four familiar female ninjas jumped onto the roof with them.

"Aw nuts." Ellie's ears flattened against her skull and her tail drooped.

"Hand over the girl." Karai ordered the turtles.

"It's not what you think!" Leo exclaimed trying to stop anything from happening.

"What do you call having Ellen surrounded by you four then?" Karai asked.

"We literally just ran into each other." The blue clad elaborated. "C'mon, Ellen, tell them." He turned and saw that she was gone. "Ellen?"

He turned back again and noticed the blonde was surrounded by her sisters. Apparently, the gold clad was telling them something and quite animatedly.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mikey asked. The chipmunks stopped their conversation and turned to look at the turtles. Abigail and Joan walked towards the four male teenagers.

"What just happened was that you've made your last mistake." Abby answered.

Karai, Abby, and Jo unsheathed their weapons. Ellie was being watched by Marie who was examining the blonde for any wounds. All five girls had their masks off.

"Joan, you take Michelangelo and Raphael. Abigail, Donatello. Leo's all mine. Keep them away from Ellen." Karai ordered.

"Don't do this." Leo told the three kunoichi.

"It's already done." The royal blue clad said affirmatively.

"We didn't do anything to her!"

Karai walked up to the chipmunk leader's side and smirked. "Looks like your time is up, Leo. Any last words, turtles?"

"Yeah, three." Raph took out his sai as his brothers took out their respective weapons. "Bring. It. On."

Jo smirked, her kamas twirling in her paws. "This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not the best when it comes to writing action scenes, but I tried my best. :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The two groups of ninjas charged at each other.

Jo swung her kama at Mikey. The orange clad ducked and swung his nunchuck at the chipmunk. The kunoichi side-stepped the blow and tried to sweep Raph's legs who was at her side. The red clad jumped over the attack and attempted a roundhouse kick at the female. She grabbed the foot and flipped the terrapin over attempting to twist the appendage as hard as she could causing pain to shoot up Raph's leg.

While she was preoccupied, Mikey was able to deliver a powerful side kick to her abdomen pushing her away from his brother. The amber-eyed female ignored the pain and growled, charging at Mikey; she threw a punch at the baby blue-eyed male. The terrapin caught the punch and attempted to flip her over his shoulder. However, she landed on her feet and used the extra momentum to throw the shorter male towards Raph who had gotten backup on his feet and was charging at her. Raph ducked as his youngest sibling flew over his head then thrust a sais at Jo's gut.

Joan's kama caught the forked weapon and she kicked Raphael away. This time the red clad growled. The emerald skinned turtle's expression darkened when the redhead gave a little taunt.

"Is that the best you've got?" she snorted. "I can fight you with my eyes closed."

Mikey threw the kama end of his kurisgama at the maroon clad. Luckily for the kunoichi, she blocked the sickle with her own. She then grabbed the chain and pulled it hard towards herself. Unfortunately for her, the sea foam green terrapin used the momentum to tackle the female.

Once on her back, the maroon clad kicked the short turtle off and flipped back up on her feet only to be greeted by Raph's sai's blades. She would've been hit in the shoulder had she not leaned back in time. Mikey quickly got back up to his feet and joined his older brother in attacking the redhead.

Karai swung her katana at Leo who blocked it with one of his swords. She backed up a bit before attempting to swing her weapon at his head. Leo formed an 'x' with his sword above his head blocking the attack once again. He pushed the older teen away from him as the both were pushed slightly back. Leo swung both of his swords diagonally at Karai who turned sideways to evade it. Facing Leo's back, the kunoichi brought her katana down aiming for the turtle's neck. The blue clad quickly moved sideways causing the sword to meet the ground instead of his leaf green flesh.

This didn't deter Karai. On the contrary, the Foot member continued her strike at Leo's chest yet the terrapin jumped back narrowly dodging the blade. He brought up his swords again as Karai jumped towards him with her katana aimed at his head. The male leader then used the opportunity to kick the kunoichi further away. The taller was relentless with her attacks.

Donatello swung his bo staff at the royal blue clad he was fighting. Abigail intercepted the wooden weapon with her katana. Considering both weapons were used for long-distances, there was a very possible chance they wouldn't be able to get too close to each other.

The purple clad continued to swing the wooden weapon at the female leader, but was countered with the shorter's metal weapon. He swung it at her head, but she ducked attempting to thrust her sword at his midsection. The terrapin turned his body to the side dodging the attack. The chipmunk swung her weapon at Don's head, but he leaned back. The rose-eyed teen converted his staff to a nanginta in an attempt to make the fight more challenging. He twirled his staff-turned-sword for a quick second before thrusting it forward causing the chipmunk to lean backwards to avoid getting her head stabbed.

It looked like it would continue on as a stalemate until Donnie swung his weapon downwards making the female mutant side-step to dodge it. Once it was low enough, Abby actually jumped on it and ran across it like a tightrope. In his shock, Donnie allowed the female to get within close range of him. The sapphire-eyed teen kicked the terrapin hard in his face. The rose-eyed teen fell to his butt with his sword falling right beside him. The terrapin was greeted with the sight of Abigail charging at him, katana in hand.

Donatello grabbed his sword as he quickly scrambled to his feet only to receive a roundhouse kick to his chest. The purple clad found himself bumping into his oldest brother while the blue clad was fighting against Karai causing both turtles to plummet to the ground. Leonardo quickly pushed himself and his taller brother out of the way as Karai swung her katana down at them. The two brothers quickly got back up on their feet with their weapons in their hands and ready for an attack. Before Karai could continue her assault on Leo, Abby had attacked Leonardo first.

Karai glared at the royal blue clad, but the mutant didn't pay any attention to the human teen. Donatello, seeing how Leo was now fighting Abby, swung his naginata at Karai, but she ducked just in time. The Foot member couldn't dwell on what the female mutant did unless Karai wanted to be beaten by a Hamato clan member.

Abigail had tried to use her katana to strike Leo's head, but the blue clad terrapin was able to stop it before it even made contact. He kicked the female away and swung his katanas at the royal blue clad. She used her katana to block the strike and pushed the swords away. This continued for a while before Abigail used her sword to disarm one of Leo's sword. While he was momentarily distracted, Abby kicked his other weapon out of his hand. Once he was properly disarmed, the chipmunk got within close range and used the butt of her sword's handle to hit the top of his head.

She used her free hand to strike his shoulder further sending him plummeting to the ground. Before Leo could force himself up, a small foot was pressed against his chest and a sword's tip met his beak.

Abigail had him pinned.

"Looks like this is the end for you and your brothers." She told him.

Leo looked to the side and saw that May had a tight hold on Mikey, Jo restrained Raph, and Ellie was holding Donnie in place. Something seemed off to the blue clad leader, but he wasn't sure what yet. It might have something to do with Ellen restraining Donnie that threw him off. The male leader couldn't dwell on it further, however, as the sword getting uncomfortably close to his leaf-green skin distracted him.

"You don't have to do this." The pinned terrapin told the chipmunk.

"Yes, she does." Karai walked up to the female mutant's side. "C'mon. You know he deserves this. If you don't do it, he might do the same thing to your father as he tried to do to mine."

"No! Stop deceiving her, Karai!"

"I'm not doing anything to her. I'm simply telling her the truth. You, on the other hand…"

"Enough!" Abby proclaimed throwing all the authority she had into her voice.

It worked; all eyes were trained on her.

The royal blue clad leaned closer to Leo. "I don't like having my family's safety being compromised. I don't like when people break promises and trusts."

Karai smirked smugly. Looks like the mutant would do exactly what the human wanted her to do.

"But I also don't like having my family be manipulated as pawns for revenge."

Before Karai could completely register the last sentence, Abigail delivered a roundhouse-kick to kunoichi's gut. The female mutant allowed Leo to get up on his feet before the sapphire-eyed teen focused her attacks on the Foot member in front of her.

Leo looked to the side and saw that his brothers were either smirking or smiling as the mutant females released their hold on them. Hold on, the girls weren't actually restraining his brothers? When did that happen?

Deciding to dwell on it later, Leo joined his brothers and the female mutants as they began to surround Karai.

The seven mutants began helping Abigail in attacking the Foot member. _Wait a second…_

"What are you doing?" Karai asked the royal blue clad as she struggled to counter every attack the seven mutants thrust on her.

"Taking care of a liar. Wasn't that what you wanted us to do?" Abby answered as she tried to sweep the kunoichi's legs.

The brown-eyed girl jumped over the attack, but was tackled by Raph.

"_They're_ the liars, not me!" the black-haired beauty tried to persuade the munks.

She forced Raph off of her and rolled to the side dodging a punch from Jo.

"_They_ didn't use us as tools for selfish revenge. _They_ didn't try to trick us into thinking they actually cared for us. _They_ didn't deny the two halves of the story. And _they_ are not my sister."

Ellie waved at Karai smiling smugly as the human was pushed into the center of the mutant circle.

_"You okay, Sunshine?" Jo asked, golden orbs shining with worry._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." the blonde stated off-handily, "but that's not our biggest worry."_

_"Did they hurt you?" the redhead ignored her sister as the taller looked for any signs of a potential wound._

_"I'm fine!" Ellie backed away. "Listen to me, real quick we don't have much time."_

_Abby stopped Jo from approaching Ellen. Sapphire eyes studied the youngest, "What did you find out?" The emerald-eyed female began rambling rapidly to the point where her sisters had little to no clue on what she was saying. The female leader covered the tenses-wielder's mouth with her paw. "Just the basics."_

_Without the paw on her mouth, the gold clad said, "Long story short, found out Karai wants revenge against the turtles and their sensei, the turtles did what they did to protect their family, and we may be pawns for a quest of revenge. We can't trust Karai, at least not now."_

_"I knew it. I should've trusted my instincts!"_

_"What are we going to do, Abby?" May asked._

_ The katana wielder thought for a second. "Commence Operation: DA-07." the cihpmunks nodded. "May, Ellie, stay here. We can't arouse suspicion."  
_

"Father was right. I should've been worried about you." Karai mumbled to herself. "This isn't over. You've made a terrible enemy, girls."

Before the mutants could attack her anymore, the kunoichi threw a smoke pellet on the ground. She was engulfed in smoke and as it faded, she disappeared.

"Darn it!" Raph complained. "She's gone."

"So, when exactly did you decide to trust us?" Donnie decided to get straight to the point. After Karai had ordered Marie to restrain him, it was a surprise for the purple clad to be told by the silver clad to _pretend_ he was captured.

"We still don't trust you four completely," Jo corrected, golden orbs softening as she examined her youngest sibling, "but we do trust Ellie."

"And I do trust you." Said 'munk smiled. In a deep, spiritual voice she added, "Can't have trust without 'u'."

"What does that mean?" asked Mikey.

"Not sure," the blonde admitted, "but it sounds like a good quote."

"Alright, but how did you know we wouldn't turn on you?" Don questioned.

"We didn't." answered May. "We took a risk like you four."

"How did we take a risk?"

"When you trusted us to stay by our sides instead of rushing to Leonardo's side even though Abby could have ended up killing him."

Speaking of Abby, Leo watched as said chipmunk was standing at the edge of the roof, staring off in the distance with a dark expression on her face. Joan noticed his attention focused on Abby and Abigail's strange expression.

"Yo, Queenie." The maroon clad called as she walk to her leader. "You okay?"

Abby tightened her paws into fists.

Seemingly unaware of the audience, the royal blue clad scolded herself, "Stupid."

May's ears flattened and her tail droop. "Oh, no."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Leo genuinely confused.

"Stupid!" Abby continued as if she hadn't heard the blue clad speak. "How could have I been so blind?"

"Abigail –" the male leader began.

She turned swiftly.

She stiffly marched past the mutants. "Jo's in charge. If I'm not home in two hours, look for me." With that she took off in a run away from them.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph inquired before the quiet could completely consume them.

"Nothing." Jo replied sharply, amber eyes hardening. The previous light-hearted mood had been shattered. "May, go after her. Ellie and I will meet you back home."

The silver clad nodded and took off running after her younger sister. The maroon clad gave the turtles a swift good-bye before running off towards the east.

"So, uh, Ellen," Mikey began before Ellen followed her temporary leader, "are we okay?" The blonde gave him a blank stare. "I mean, are – can we be, you know, friends again?"

The kunoichi smiled energetically. "Of course, Mikey. What makes you think we stopped being friends? And remember, you can call me 'Ellie'."

She took off running after the redhead.

Mikey smiled to himself before he and his brothers took off heading for their home. The older three turtles seemed to be snickering.

The orange-clad frowned as he realized the reason.

"Dudes, don't even start." The baby blue-eyed shinobi warned.

"Sure Mikey, whatever you say." Leo said. Why is it that Mikey doesn't feel reassured?

"Mikey and Ellie sitting in a tree – " Raph began. Oh, that's why.

"DUDE!"

* * *

Thoughts had faded. She and the tessen became one: one entity, one single being, one person. Each strike, each cut was precise, strong, and struck her invisible enemies hard.

If someone didn't know better, April wouldn't have been fighting in their eyes. She would have been dancing. As beautiful as her dance was, it had to come to an end.

"Good, April." Master Splinter complimented. "Is it safe to assume that whatever has been worrying you is gone?"

"No." admitted April. "But a friend helped me feel a little better about it."

Splinter smiled softly before returning into 'sensei' mode. "Right then. Resume your exercises. Begin!"

* * *

April had returned home and the turtles were all hanging out in the lair. Splinter remained confined in his room reviewing the clues he discovered earlier that day.

If what he thought was true, then _he_ should be alive… but Yoshi was certain his friend died all those years ago.

The mutant rat sat in a lotus position and meditated. Perhaps the universe could give him some sort of answer. Perhaps he just needed to wait just a little longer before he could finally discover if it's true.

Perhaps he is alive:

_Masao._

* * *

***~End~***

**So I had the guys tease Mikey because I honestly believe that's what they would do. It's just really weird for me to think about the 2012 turtles just letting an opportunity to annoy Mikey go. The other generations, I cannot speak for as I am not an expert in the others. Hope you enjoyed! ^^**

**Curiosity Killed the Cat: For the past week, Casey has been hanging out with a mysterious girl who he refuses to reveal anything about. Donnie notices that April seems to be jealous of this mystery girl which makes ****_him_**** jealous. He decides to talk a walk to clear his head where he runs into a familiar face. Meanwhile Mikey takes it upon himself to see how April truly feels about Don and about Casey.  
**


End file.
